Autumn Air
by Orcux
Summary: It's autumn and freezing, and what better than to snuggle up in the classroom of all places? KiKuro


A rather cheesy one-shot but hey, it's seasonal for once!

**Pairing: KiKuro  
Warning: OOC Kuroko, but love changes people and all that**

* * *

**Autumn Air**

The temperature was surprisingly frigid in the stagnant classroom, where the windows and doors had been securely locked, preventing even the slightest of air movements. Kuroko shivered inconspicuously, burying his hands deeper into his pocket.

It was near the end of autumn, and the leaves on the trees outside seemed to anticipate this change as they had already begun to shed, scattering magnificent puddles of golden brown leaves on the sidewalk.

"And so, using the exact same formula to solve this question..." Kuroko's mind drifted off from the droning of his teacher, but for once, he wasn't thinking of anything, not even basketball, the sport he loved the most. In this cold weather, he barely felt like exercising and moving his muscles at all; he just wanted to reach home quickly and take a long, calming bath and enjoy his cold vanilla milkshake.

It may be freezing out, but vanilla milkshakes were suitable for all weather conditions and days, or at least it was in his opinion. Aomine just thought he was crazy, while Kise agreed with him enthusiastically every time he spoke of the joys of vanilla milkshakes. He had a feeling that Kise had ulterior motives in doing so though... But he didn't really mind. Despite how it looked to others, he was rather fond of the overly-affectionate blonde.

As though Kise had somehow heard his thoughts, the blonde model looked back from his position at the other end of the classroom. As soon as he caught Kuroko's eye, he beamed childishly and gave him a thumbs up.

Really, it seemed as though nothing could bring his mood down.

Well, almost nothing.

The teacher didn't seem to take too kindly at being ignored so blatantly as she tried to continue her lesson, and ended up throwing an eraser at the back of Kise's turned head with surprising accuracy. It impacted with a dull thunk, and Kuroko saw Kise's light golden eyes begin to water from the pain as he reluctantly turned back to the angry teacher.

"Kise! Answer the question on the board, please!"

Kuroko watched the scene, amusement dancing in his eyes. Kise was the complete opposite of him, and was caught whenever he slacked off during class because of his vibrant presence. Of course, sometimes he was let off the hook by some female teachers who were fans of him and who were charmed by his appearance.

As Kise finished writing the answer on the board and returned to his seat, elegantly sidestepping the schoolbags littered in his path down the aisle, he shot Kuroko a grin again, even giving him a small wave as if he hadn't just gotten scolded and punished.

Class resumed back to its normal dull pace, and Kuroko found his gaze slowly being drawn back to Kise. As much as he tried to focus on the board, the cold weather wasn't helping, and giving a small shiver again, he propped his chin up on his arms, leaning forward in a position that one could only describe as "sloppy".

It was a good thing Akashi wasn't here to see this; he had always considered Kuroko as one of his rare equals in proper etiquette and mannerisms. At times like these, Kuroko was grateful for his nearly inconspicuous presence. The teacher wouldn't notice him enough to pick him out, so he could do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't be called up on it.

He had a feeling that he could even walk across the room, pull up a seat beside Kise right now and no one would bat an eyelid.

And for a crazy moment, he seriously considered that idea. Kise wouldn't be opposed to it, he knew, and as long as the blonde didn't make a loud fuss out of it, they would probably go unnoticed for the rest of the day.

Kise's arm looked incredibly warm. The temperature seemed to fall yet again, and Kuroko shuddered, slipping his stiff, cold fingers into his pockets. Kise, on the other hand, seemed rather cozy with his designer jacket slipped on his shoulders...

Almost as if Kise had heard his thoughts, he turned back to look at Kuroko again. This time, Kuroko met his gaze evenly, compelling deep sapphire burning into heated golden orbs. Then, still meeting the other's gaze, he began to stand up inconspicuously from his seat, making sure not to drag his chair across the floor.

The soft tapping of the chalk on the blackboard continued- their teacher hadn't noticed his actions at all, and judging by the sleepy silence in the classroom, the other students hadn't either. He moved forward while his gaze flickered back to Kise. The blonde male had a vaguely appalled expression on his face, but he continued to close the distance between them, weaving through the school bags and chairs and tables in his path, before finally reaching Kise's seat.

The warm, comfortable arm was just within reach.

Manners first, he told himself.

"Good morning, Kise-kun," Kuroko greeted, bowing slightly to the other male. Kise looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise's voice wavered slightly as he whispered, looking like he was struggling to reel in his shock. "What are you doing? It's in the middle of class now!" His gaze flickered to the scary female teacher nervously, and back to Kuroko.

Instead of replying. Kuroko gestured for Kise to sidle to the side, to open up a small space where he could sit on. Hesitantly, Kise did so, his incredulous gaze still locked onto Kuroko's deadpanned expression. The teal haired male sat down promptly, making sure to be quiet so as not to catch any attention from the others. He need not have worried though, for a quick glance around told him that their gaze was still fixated elsewhere- his naturally low presence was doing its job well.

"Um... What... Kurokocchi...?" Kise asked again, his voice weak, and Kuroko turned back to him, his lips quirking up slightly at the frantic look the blonde was casting him. "My apologies for coming here without prior arrangements, Kise-kun, but the situation was dire."

And with that short statement which barely explained anything at all, Kuroko reached out to grip onto Kise's arm, ignoring the surprised jolt of said limb at the sudden contact. It was warm, as expected, and Kuroko sighed in contentment as the heat of the other male spread through his freezing body.

Ah, this was it, he thought to himself. The warmth he had been searching for had been here the whole time and he hadn't noticed!

"K-Kurokocchi..." Kise murmured. Kuroko could feel his arm trembling slightly, and he strengthened his grip. He could swear he felt Kise's arm become even warmer, and a quick glance told him that the blonde's cheeks were heating up, a lovely tint of pink deepening on his skin.

Kuroko let out a small, almost inaudible chuckle that surprised both of them, before settling down against Kise's arm, leaning slightly to the left to nestle into the pleasant warmth encompassing him. He found it funny that Kise, who was usually the initiative and overly-touchy one, was now looking rather cornered and uncertain about the whole situation.

Maybe Kise was actually unbearably shy when the situation was out of his control?

"K-Kurokocchi, are you sure it's-" A hesitant whisper broke the silence between them, and Kuroko simply closed his eyes before replying.

"It's warm."

Kuroko was cold, Kise realised, almost frigid to the touch, and the anxiety in him loosened up a little, making way for concern. Wrapping his arms around Kuroko, Kise pulled him to his chest protectively.

Kuroko had gone to him first for help with the cold... Him of all people! He was not going to let him down!

"Kurokocchi, stay here as long as you want!" He whispered fondly against the fluffy teal locks tucked below his chin, "I'll keep you toasty warm forever if you want me to!"

Kuroko replied by simply nestling closer into the warmth.

For some reason, they were able to stay out of detection for the whole of the lesson, and when class ended, Kuroko chalked it up to the luck of his lack of presence, while rubbing tears of sleepiness from his eyes.

But when Kise walked out of class that day, he didn't notice the groups of sobbing fangirls hiding behind the corner. Maybe they hadn't gone unnoticed after all.


End file.
